AM 164 is a phase II inpatient, placebo-controlled monotherapy trial of the experimental anticonvulsant remacemide in adults with refractory partial epilepsy whose regular anticonvulsants have been discontinued during a routine hospital admission on 8 Long immediately preceding this study for EEG/video telemetry to determine their suitability for surgical treatment of seizures. The study will also evaluate the safety, tolerability, and efficacy of remacemide.